


Finally Family

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Found Family, Happily Ever After AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Tom's warming up to Bendy, little by little.





	Finally Family

[@a-rae-of-sunshine](https://tmblr.co/mVCygfJ6CjUgWH2MDIzrCog) had another amazing [HEA update](https://a-rae-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/post/186656029499/yeah-maybe-they-could) so I’m writing another thing

* * *

Tom’s feelings toward Bendy had changed quite a lot as of late. He’d started out hating the little demon. That thing had tortured him and Allison for years in the studio and he was just supposed to believe it had changed? Tom had never been a particularly trusting individual and the studio had done nothing to help that. But the longer he’d spent in the house with Bendy, the more his feelings had changed. He still didn’t_ like_ Bendy, but he certainly didn’t hate him as much as he once had. He still blamed Bendy for his current predicament, though. Because of him and Joey, he was stuck looking like a wolf.

Then he’d been given a human form back. And suddenly…Suddenly he wasn’t as angry anymore. He was happier than he’d been in a long time simply because he could look in the mirror and see a man again. And that was when his relationship with Bendy began to change once more. 

.

He was in the garage, tinkering with another one of his machines. Allison had gone into town alone, saying she was getting a surprise for him, and Henry was off visiting Linda, so Bendy was in the garage with him. The little demon was perfectly happy to just draw on the ground so Tom didn’t have to worry about being bothered. 

Tom liked working with machines. It felt good to work with his hands. Well, hand in this case. He was looking into getting a prosthetic arm, although none of the ones he’d seen on the market were up to his standards so he was considering making one himself. He was thinking about possible designs when he heard Bendy whistle through his teeth. He turned to face the little demon, who presented him with a drawing. 

The drawing depicted him, in his current human state, holding Bendy up with one arm. Bendy smiled expectantly. Tom couldn’t help but smile himself, letting out a small snort. 

“It’s you,” Bendy explained as Tom took the drawing. “Because you’re really strong.” 

Tom’s smile widened a bit. He let out another snort, gathering Bendy up with his stump. He inclined his head toward the board in front of him which held his tools. Scattered around its edges were other drawings Bendy had done. Bendy screwed up his face in thought, appraising the board to find the right spot for this new drawing. 

Finally, he pointed to a spot and Tom tacked it up. A few months ago, he would have hated the idea of Bendy’s drawings contaminating his workspace. Now…Now he didn’t really mind. It was actually kind of nice to have Bendy’s drawings around. Tom had wanted to start a family with Allison, back when they’d both still been human. He knew that wasn’t really a possibility anymore, and Bendy certainly wasn’t his son, but it was nice to have some kind of kid who liked him.

“Did you boys have fun while I was gone?” Allison asked when she got back. Tom and Bendy had transitioned to the kitchen because they’d both gotten hungry. Tom shrugged, getting up to kiss her. Bendy got up as well, pointing at the bag with an eager look on his face. 

“Oh, this? This is Tom’s surprise.” Allison replied with a mischevious grin on her face. 

“Is it clothes?” Bendy asked. “Clothes other than overalls?” Tom rolled his eyes. Bendy had been on a continual quest to get him to wear clothes other than overalls and button-ups. Bendy’s reasoning was that Tom had worn overalls for 30 years as a Boris, and now that he got to wear other clothes he should branch out and wear fun stuff. Tom liked his overalls.

“It’s a surprise,” Allison repeated while trying to stifle a laugh. Bendy pouted a bit at this. 

“But, I did get something for you,” Allison added, which quickly perked up the little demon. He started to bounce up and down as Allison reached into her bag and drew out a small wrapped package. 

“I saw this in a store window and thought of you.” She said. Bendy quickly sat down, beginning to carefully open it. His eyes widened once he got it open. It was a big drawing kit, with colored pencils of every color, a little drawing mannequin, charcoals, pastels, markers. He signed a quick thank you to Allison, then darted upstairs. 

“I think he liked it,” Allison said, leaning against Tom. Tom nodded, holding her close.

Bendy didn’t reappear for the rest of the afternoon, not even when Henry got home. When he did come downstairs, he was covered in pastel colors and holding something behind his back. 

“What’ve you got there, bud?” Henry asked. Bendy shyly went over to Tom and Allison and presented them with what he had. It was a picture, clearly drawn by Bendy and colored in with his new drawing kit. It was Tom and Allison together, both smiling and holding hands. It was a little crude, (Bendy still had room to improve) but just looking at it made Tom’s heart feel warm. 

“Oh, Bendy.” Allison gasped. “It’s beautiful.” Bendy looked over at Tom, smiling nervously. Tom knelt down and patted Bendy on the head, giving him a small smile. He was going to have to find some special place to put this. Bendy immediately brightened up at the approval, happily handing the drawing over. 

This wasn’t exactly what Tom had expected his relationship with Bendy to become, but he was fine with it. Bendy was a good kid, and Tom was happy to be a part of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Happily Ever After AU at @a-rae-of-sunshine's blog. It's really such an amazing AU.


End file.
